The present invention relates to a support for a cutting tool for cutting hard material, such as coal or asphalt, comprising a first member adapted to be permanently secured to an earth excavating machine and a second member releasably secured to the first member and adapted to carry the cutting tool in a tool seat.
Supports of this type are described in for instance No. EP-A-25421, No. GB-A-2077810 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,980.
The object of the invention is to provide a support in which the overall height of the support is as small as possible, i.e. in which the tool is carried as close as possible to the machine.
Another object of the invention is to provide a support in which the tool holder is readily exchangeable while at the same time ensuring that the tool holder, in use, is secured to the machine-oriented member in a reliable manner.